The Other Side
by Jounin
Summary: Mamori sees another side of the Deimon's quarterback. HirumaMamori


**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 is the property of **Inagaki Riichirou **and **Murata Yuusuke** and not mine.

**Warning:** This fic contains spoilers for the Oujou White Knights v.s. Deimon Devilbats game in Volume 2

_Italics _ thoughts

Chapter 1 : End Of Game 

"The Oujou White Knights win against the Deimon Devil Bats! 68 to 12!" The referee yelled, confirming the White Knights victory.

A cheer arose from the White Knight's side and the teammates in white and blue slapped each other's backs celebrating their triumph.

On Deimon's side an alarmingly loud sobbing wail arose, coming from Deimon's No. 77. The other team members showed their disappointment in other ways. The team's quarterback sat solitary on the bench, although seemingly unaffected, his hands were clenched tightly on his knees.

Mamori sighed and lowered the digital camera she was using to record the game. She looked at the Devil Bats and could sense their frustration. This was the last game for them in this tournament. The Oujou knights had hit them off their horse in the running for the tournament.

She looked around at the stands, her eyes searching for a certain shumuu, _Sena would certainly be upset over this _Mamori thought. She gazed over the stands again but could not find the familiar face. She sighed again; he was probably out buying batteries.

Her eye's drifted over the field, many of the spectators were leaving already and the teams had lined up to thank each other for the game.

Hiruma, Mamori noticed, was the only one who didn't bow. She shook her head in frustration. _Did he have any notion of courtesy?_ Mamori knew all about his wicked reputation. No matter what the school council or the principle did, it had no effect what so ever.

Mamori remembered the unlucky members on the school council that were chosen to confront Hiruma about his attitude. Every single one had come back terrified and unsuccessful, jumpy and paranoid with any mention of that his name. Until eventually the council president himself had gone to interrogate Hiruma, but even he had come back pale and shaking as if he had undergone some physical torture (which now Mamori had little doubt was true) and the matter was never brought up again. Mamori had a strong suspicion that Hiruma had gotten his hold over the president.

His evil reputation had spread like wildfire through the school in his first year. Most students feared him, even the third year students and teachers. Soon he was the person that every new student was warned against meeting.

She had been worried when Sena had chosen a club where Hiruma was the captain. His exploitation of the new students was infamous and she was sure that Sena, being gentler than most, would be treated worse than he had in junior high. It was her sole purpose in joining as the club's manager; she would look over Sena to make sure that devilish person didn't bully him. She would make sure that Hiruma wouldn't harm anyone on the team; it was her duty as their manager!

The team had left the venue after the game. Kurita, Hiruma and Sena had headed back towards the school to put all the equipment back in the clubhouse's storeroom. Sena had come back to the stadium all rumpled and puffed. It made Mamori wonder if just how many convenience stores he visited to buy batteries.

'Sena did look upset after the game, and he favoured his right side as if it hurt. But he did say he was okay…' Mamori thought as she made her way towards Deimon Highschool.

She had gone home after that game, but she discovered that she had forgotten her sewing kit at school. She needed it for a new project she was working on. Mamori hurried through the streets, it was dusk and she didn't want to be alone in the school after dark.

Mamori passed the school gates and walked towards her empty classroom. _Good it's still here, _she tucked the sewing kit under her arm and proceeded out of the building.

She made her way around the school the front entrance, but as she rounded the corner a light caught her eye. She stopped and turned her head to find its source. It was from the American Football clubhouse. She frowned. Who could be in there at this time? She was sure that all of the members would have left by now. Maybe someone had forgotten to turn off the lights in the clubhouse, but Sena had been there and she couldn't see him being this irresponsible.

Curious, she walked towards the lit clubhouse. The door was slightly ajar so she could make out that there was a person inside. Cautious that the person might be an unwanted visitor she approached the door quietly and peeked through the opening.

**Author Note: 21/02/04**

Hmmm…I'll try to update as soon as I can, but that might be in a while.

Yes this is Hiruma/Mamori fic! I'm not quite sure but I think this is the first Eyeshield 21 fanfic on If there are other authors writing about this manga please tell me! I really want to read other Eyeshield 21 fics.

I apologise if there is any mistakes with regards information towards the manga or American football (I'm trying to understand the game as fast as I can! But its so complex ). Help in these aspects would be most welcome.

**05/04/05**

I've reposted this chapter with a few minor modifications in the NEW EYESHIELD 21 CATEGORY! Yay! I was so surprised that they have added it. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and I apologise for not updating, but schools been a terror. I've lined up the second chapter but want to write a much longer one, so it could be a while till I update. Sorry!


End file.
